<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Trash Time Travellers Trash Time Together by limeta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477742">Two Trash Time Travellers Trash Time Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeta/pseuds/limeta'>limeta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1940s, Riddle at Hogwarts Era, Teenagers, Time Travel, Time Travelling Harry Potter, Time Travelling Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeta/pseuds/limeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter travels back in time to 1942 to stop Tom Riddle. Needless to say he feels utterly confused when he sees that Hermione Granger's already there with the same end goal in mind. But then again he shouldn't be surprised that Hermione's always ten steps ahead of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Trash Time Travellers Trash Time Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Potter travels back in time because, well, he <em>dies</em>.</p><p>And really that should be incentive enough for anyone to try to re-do the past.</p><p>Once dead, Death offers him another chance to get back at Voldemort. All of his friends are dead long before he is captured and killed. Before those deaths, though Harry remembers. He remembers watching Voldemort absolutely relishing in telling him how his friends have all died. In vivid detail he gets regaled the manner in which they’ve died.</p><p>Then he hands the task of torturing him psychologically to Bellatrix who goes into explicit detail about the Weasleys and for that Harry will never forgive himself.</p><p>Especially because he’s dead and the hero-complex hasn’t disappeared any time soon – Harry Potter accepts Death's offer and finds himself in his fifteen year old body. Which, personally – Harry has not missed. He likes being seventeen and in charge of his own magic without any bloody trace dictating his every movement.</p><p>But Death has different plans. She is a director and Harry is supposed to be a film star but he feels like a background character who’s been forced into speaking lines.</p><p>So, existential crisis aside, Harry is about to enroll in Hogwarts as a new student. Harrison Porter is the name Harry figures suits him, mostly because it's close enough to his real name and he can't be bothered to learn to answer to a different one. For a brief moment he considers going by Roonil Wazlib, but then he remembers that he'll probably never see his friends again and that that inside joke remains only inside his lonesome self.</p>
<hr/><p>Dippet asks him why he's enrolling now and where his parents are. Harry doesn't even have to lie: ''My parents are dead.'' Death, luckily, supplies him with all the paperwork in order to fit in.</p><p>Though, the money isn't enough for him to get lodgings – so, he has to live in an orphanage. It is all part of Death's master plan. Though, he won't be moving in until summer. Because he conveniently becomes orphaned on August 31st 1942. Death is really out there trying her best to make this into a well-tailored story for her own amusement.</p>
<hr/><p>The Great Hall is beautiful. There are no dead bodies littering its pristine floors; no ruins from violent spell work; no maniacal laughter to fear and hide from, only the merry symphony of schoolchildren. Harry feels ridiculous getting sorted again, especially because he's surrounded by small eleven year olds. This is something that he must do, however, so he doesn't make a fuss.</p><p>Harrison Porter will get sorted into Gryffindor (especially now after the horcrux has been taken out and that Slytherin-ish part of him has been eradicated in full) and he will work his best on destroying Riddle before anything can happen to his friends.</p>
<hr/><p>He remembers being pressed against the ground by magic and watching as Voldemort monologues, because it's just a thing Dark Lords do. ''All of your little friends - your weaknesses, Harry, they've all been dealt with. Your blood traitor sidekick Weasley with that entire brood – they burned in fiendfyre as bright as their shrouds.'' Bellatrix's grin eviscerates Harry's hope that this is all talk, ''The Lovegoods and the Longbottom boy perished.'' He turns away from Harry for only a moment and crimson eyes level on Bellatrix: ''By cruciatus, yes?'' Bellatrix nods, eager to please her master.</p><p>''Good work, Bella.'' Then: ''That pathetic Order, that so-called <em>legacy</em> of Dumbledore's went up in flames, but unlike a real Pheonix, it will not rise from its ashes. No, no we have taken care of everyone that could have come to save you. Isn't that right, Bella?'' Harry is too out of it to notice a slight hesitation in Bellatrix's answer: ''Of-of course, my lord.''</p><p>Voldemort levels a wand to Harry's forehead and whispers gently: ''Avada Kedavra.''</p>
<hr/><p>Now, in 1942, Harry walks up to the Sorting Hat and sits on the stool that is much too small for him. Well, that’s because it is meant for small children. He feels awkward and looks much worse than that. The hat speaks into his head and says: ''Is this common, I wonder, to seek asylum in the past?''</p><p>''What?'' Harry wonders, feeling out of depth as usual. He blinks and tries to make sense of the cryptic question.</p><p>''Never you mind, Harry Potter – but it seems that your opinions have changed as they do when one grows up and matures. This is why I say now: SLYTHERIN!''</p><p>Before an applause can erupt Harry hears a very, <em>very</em> familiar voice shout: ''FUCK!''</p><p>Harry turns to the sound of the voice and sees none other than Hermione Granger, decked out in Ravenclaw robes, giving him the most annoyed look he's ever seen.</p><p>Of course, Harry thinks with tears in his green eyes, of course Hermione Granger's ten steps ahead of him at all times and knows that the only way to win is to travel back in time and end Riddle.</p><p>Then a much happier thought enters his head: They didn't get her. Hermione <em>survived</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think i'll keep it as a one shot. I've got too many WIPs.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>